Horror from the Past
by BinghamFan
Summary: Callie is not the only Adams-Foster kid with a bad past. Their adoptive daughter Faith had it even worse then her. Her past always comes back to her. It just never ends.
1. chapter 1

Faith Adams Foster now has a family but her past was more then just terrible. And she couldn't leave all of her past behind...no some things are very much still present. But her moms didn't know about that, also her siblings had no idea either. And Faith wanted to keep it that way.

It was Saturday morning and everyone was still asleep. Everyone but Faith. She was wide awake. The 16 year old made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed water from the fridge and stared out of the window. She was about to take a sip from her water when she saw someone familiar standing behind a tree in their yard. Faith let the bottle fall to the floor in shock. Her past had catched up to her again. It was like a circle. It just never ends.

Stef walked into the kitchen. „Goodmorning Sunshine." she said Faith turned to her mom and faked a smile." Morning mom!" the young girl answered softly. When Faith turned back around to look out of the window the person was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now around 9am and everyone was awake now. The familiar face behind the tree was still on Faith's mind. Well actually she couldn't think about anything else. The person behind the tree was her ex boyfriend Ryder. He was also her little brother's killer. Yes you heard that right. He had run over her little brother with a car. Ryder thought Luke was annoying so he made sure to get him out of his way. Luke was only 2 when he died. That was 3 years ago. Faith was only 13. Ryder was 15 at the time. He just stole his dad's car and then killed Luke with it. He only got 2 years and 4 months saying it was an accident. And since his dad is a lawyer he got away with it. Faith knew that Ryder was lying cause he told her that he did it for them so they could be together without Luke being in their way.

The family sat at the kitchen table eating. Lena noticed that Faith was acting weird. The blonde was playing with her hair. She only did this when she was nervous or stressed.

„Sweetheart Are you alright?" Lena asked the blonde haired and blue eyed girl. Faith faked another smile. She was getting pretty good at fake smiling by now.

„I am fine momma! Just a little nervous about my history test." she answered. Faith was always working very hard for school and she was pretty smart so Lena wondered why her daughter was so nervous about Monday. „You will do great on monday Love!" Stef told her"Thank you mom." Faith said. Jesus grinned"How can you be nervous?! You always get the perfect score!" he said and looked at his sister. Mariana looked at her twin brother. „It's better to worry about grades then not to do anything for school." the Latina answered and mirrored her brothers grin. Jude and Callie both laughed at that.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast Callie and Mariana decided to go and get some ice cream. Jesus had a date with Emma. Jude was playing a game on his phone. Brandon was hanging out with and Stef were in the living room talking about their next family getaway. Faith was on her way to the supermarket to get some stuff for family movie night, which was tonight.

She walked into the supermarket ten minutes after leaving the house. The teenage girl brought some cookies, some chips and some sour gummy worms for the family movie night and made her way back home. She had her headphones on and was listening to SO CLOSE By The Willis Clan. They were her favorite Band.

Suddenly she was dragged into a van by someone dressed in a black hoodie and a black ski mask.

At the same time with Callie and Mariana…

The two were on their way saw Faith a few feet away from them and Mariana was about to yell her sister´s name when a white van parked in the middle oft he street and dragged Faith into it. Then the van drove away. Callie and Mariana ran after the van but gave up after running after it for like 3 minutes. Mariana called Stef.

With Stef and Lena…

„What do you mean with she got dragged into a van?!" Stef almost yelled into the phone. Lena jumped up from the couch.

„Who got kidnapped?!" Lena asked, panic written all over her face.

„Faith did!" Stef answered.

„I remember the license plate!" Callie informed her. Mariana had her phone on speaker so Callie could talk to Stef too.


End file.
